


Девиантное поведение

by madmoonmouse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, PWP, The Doctor thinks too much
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoonmouse/pseuds/madmoonmouse
Summary: Недорейтинговое PWP с элементами бессмысленной рефлексии.Было написано в подарок на Secret DW Santa в 2014 году.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 2





	Девиантное поведение

За девятьсот лет своего существования он делал массу вещей, которых делать не следовало бы. Пробовал на вкус все, что попало, лез туда, откуда нормальные люди уносили ноги.  
Но что бы он ни натворил в прошлом и будущем, это точно была самая-самая глупая вещь, которую только можно было бы придумать. Глупее даже, чем выступить безоружным против целой армии или засунуть пальцы в розетку, стоя на мокром полу.  
Ошибка века – позволить себе прижать Розу к стене. Катастрофа – лизнуть ее в шею. Даже в мыслях звучит отвратительно пошло. Лучше бы он лизнул серную кислоту.  
Вообще-то во всем виновата ТАРДИС. Доктор просто хотел обнять Розу. Разве это плохой или преступный повод, когда полчаса назад он чуть не потерял ее в очередной раз? ТАРДИС решила, что это хороший повод для знатной тряски. Он мысленно посылает предательницу ко всем галлифрейским чертям, но в ее мерном гудении не слышно ни капли раскаяния.  
– Доктор, мы так и будем стоять?  
Он смотрит, как напрягаются мышцы на ее шее, и делает глубокий вдох. Это не аромат лесных цветов или дорогого парфюма. Остатки дешевой туалетной воды, пыль, пот, копоть и жизнь. Жизнь, которая в очередной раз была на волоске. То, что в совокупности со множеством почти потерь заставило совершить этот идиотский поступок.  
Он медленно поднимает голову, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но только не в глаза. «Куда угодно» оказывается еще хуже – то губы, то грудь. Причем первые кажутся призывно приоткрытыми, а вторая взволнованно вздымающейся.  
Если бы он был человеком, его бы назвали озабоченным.  
Взгляд спускается еще ниже и натыкается на его собственные руки, покоящиеся на обнаженной полоске кожи между джинсами и майкой.  
Но он не человек. У него нет и половины тех потребностей, которые есть у человека. Уж точно не потребность в сексе.  
Руки не согласны и сами начинают осторожно тянуть белую ткань вверх. По миллиметру. Он не раздевает, он изучает.  
У него есть потребность в Розе.  
Она часто дышит. Он слышит это. Он видит это. Он чувствует это неприлично остро. Еще он чувствует непреодолимую потребность прикоснуться, сжать, поцеловать. Что угодно – губы, руки, плечи, оголенный живот. Все подряд, все сразу. Он обнимает ее как можно крепче, прижимаясь всем телом, закапываясь лицом в волосы. В ней столько энергии, что это действует на него, как на простого человека алкоголь. Источник жизни. Старики любят такие сказки, обещающие вечную молодость.  
Она не сказка, но ее он тоже любит. За столько лет учишься разбираться и признаваться. Девятьсот и девятнадцать. Окажись сейчас здесь Джекки, одной пощечиной не обошлось бы.  
Он почти решает, что это следует прекратить, когда Роза, изловчившись, целует его.  
Как минимум одно из сердец пропускает удар от неожиданности. Другое колотится невероятно быстро. Хотя Доктор не уверен, что это биение именно его сердца – Роза слишком близко.  
Ему бы хотелось сейчас оказаться еще ближе. Это точно нужно прекратить.  
Он отстраняет ее от себя. Белая майка нехотя сползает вниз и останавливается на середине пупка.  
– Прости, это была не лучшая идея.  
Он пятится назад, думая, что все теперь стало просто чудовищно сложно и…  
Додумать мысль не позволяют руки Розы, намертво вцепившиеся в края куртки.  
– Припарковать ТАРДИС посреди людной площади в пятнадцатом веке – бесспорно. Но это одна из лучших твоих идей. Посмотри на меня, Доктор.  
Ему очень не хочется это делать, просто чудовищно не хочется.  
Розе девятнадцать и ее могут оправдать гормоны.  
И он не знает, что сделает.  
Что сможет оправдать его?  
Он нехотя поднимает голову, осознавая, что совершает ошибку номер два. И тут же делает третью, хватая Розу и припирая к стенке так, что приходится смотреть на нее снизу вверх. В первое мгновение она испуганно вскрикивает, а затем начинает смеяться. Зрачки у нее расширены до предела.  
– Все это абсолютно неправильно и неразумно! – на всякий случай напоминает Доктор.  
Вместо ответа Роза обхватывает его ногами за талию и стягивает свою чертову майку.  
Кто-то бы точно назвал его извращенцем, возможно, даже он сам.  
Он напоминает себе об этом ради приличия, в исступлении начиная целовать живот Розы. Ее реакция от приличий далека – и напоминания оказываются чем-то несущественным.  
Это в любом случае не кончится ничем хорошим. При самом лучшем раскладе он просто переживет ее.  
Она просовывает руку под ворот свитера – и это обстоятельство тоже становится незначительным.  
В конце концов, это просто эгоистично с его стороны.  
Через минуту каким-то образом уже он оказывается припертым к стенке – и понятие эгоизма явно нуждается в серьезной корректировке.  
Он даже успевает подумать, что так же в корректировке нуждается и его мозг, затем мысли заканчиваются – перегретая система отключается, оставив все во власти примитивных технологий. Базовых инстинктов, которые люди называют животными.  
Он всегда считал их человеческими.  
Только уже совершенно неясно, кто здесь человек и кому это нужно больше.  
Потому что необыкновенно приятно скользить ладонями по обнаженной коже и чувствовать каждую родинку, попадающуюся на пути. И есть что-то бесстыдное в напоминании себе потом рассмотреть их все.  
Потому что руки Розы явно вознамерились проверить его куртку на прочность.  
Потому что он всегда считал, что находится над всем этим, а сейчас слово «над» приходит в голову только в непристойном контексте.  
Потому что он точно знает, что в голове у Розы сейчас тоже рой мыслей. Слишком девчачьих и слишком человеческих, но все равно таких же мыслей. Но она не собирается помогать, а только подталкивает его прямо к пропасти.  
И себя тоже.  
Не существует инстинкта самоуничтожения, но в некоторых ситуациях Доктор думает, что его стоило бы выдумать.  
В таких, как эта, например.  
Он мягко отпускает ее и делает шаг назад. Это требует усилий воли и просто усилий. Когда ноги касаются пола, Роза тяжело стонет, а затем смотрит на него с долей разочарования. Он тоже смотрит на нее, просто смотрит.  
Сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы остановиться. То есть не самый, но точно последний из них. Этот танец подвел их к самом краю. И здесь даже не нужно перечислять все «потому что». Достаточно того, что это просто неразумно.  
Он берет ее за руку и тащит за собой вглубь ТАРДИС.  
Разумные вещи не его конек.  
И вдвоем прыгать не так страшно.

Это все еще кажется отчасти неправдоподобным, когда они добираются до спальни. Случайной спальни, в которую их любезно привела ТАРДИС. Доктор думает, что его корабль со странностями и именно поэтому они так отлично ладили последние четыреста лет. Он любит свой корабль.  
Роза целует его, а затем смеется. Это совершенно нелепо и очаровательно. Ему нравится смотреть и скользить пальцами по ее спине, пересчитывая позвонки.  
Доктор сбивается со счета, когда Роза настойчиво тянет с него свитер. Он поддается с тем, чтобы как можно скорее начать отсчет заново. Роза вновь «запрыгивает» на него, уже привычно обхватывая руками и ногами, после чего становится понятно, что арифметику на сегодня придется отложить. Он целует ее и почему-то думает о бронзе по гимнастике. И почему-то ассоциации возникают далекие от приличия. Он напоминает себе при случае устыдиться, а пока…  
Пока можно осуществить недавнее желание целовать. И он целует. Целует все, до чего можно дотянуться. И хочет больше, поэтому…  
Избавляясь от остатков одежды, они оказываются в постели. Его пальцы срастаются с ее невероятно горячей кожей. Человеческая температура тела выше, чем у него, и это самое малое их различие, но все же…  
Роза так охотно и с такой силой отвечает, что ему кажется, что это его прикосновения следуют за ее реакциями, а не наоборот. Ее сердце колотится часто-часто. Всего одно, но способное вместить вселенную. Способное вместить его. Он задерживает руку на ее груди и практически может почувствовать его в своей ладони. Она хватает его за плечи и в этом жесте столько искренности и доверия, что на мгновение захватывает дух. Она целует его в угол рта и это выглядит почти целомудренно.  
Если забыть обо всех остальных нецеломудренных вещах, которые они сейчас делают.  
Он скользит рукой вдоль туловища, затем по бедру, затем под колено и резко притягивает ее к себе. Оказывается, нежность в самом чистейшем виде способна сочетаться с вожделением просто превосходно. Так же превосходно как сочетаются они. Как друзья, как компаньоны, как…  
Роза вскрикивает, и он удивленно замирает. И начинает двигаться быстрее, почувствовав, как она нетерпеливо ерзает. По силе ощущений это напоминает гонку на выживание, за исключением части про выживание. От переизбытка чувств ведь еще никто не умирал.  
Кажется.  
Роза все время улыбается, это почему-то заставляет его нервничать. Ему очень не хочется стать однажды причиной, по которой улыбка исчезнет. Он очень постарается.  
Она напрягается как струна, а потом обмякает, превратившись в тряпичную куклу. С закрытыми глазами и светящимся от счастья лицом. Он с интересом всматривается в это выражение одно бесконечно долгое мгновение, а затем падает рядом.  
Некоторое время они просто лежат. В итоге первой подает голос Роза.  
– Геронтофилия, – говорит она.  
Доктору требуется несколько секунд, чтобы вновь стать способным воспринимать человеческую речь.  
– Что?  
– Геронтофилия. Сексуальное влечение к лицам старшего возраста.  
Он молчит.  
– И ксенофилия, – добавляет она, подумав.  
Он чувствует рядом с собой возню, и через миг лицо Розы перекрывает ему обзор потолка.  
– Некоторые сочли бы меня извращенкой.  
Он не может сдержать улыбку и обхватывает ее лицо ладонями. У нее спутанные волосы, припухшие губы и крайне решительный вид.  
– Ну, мы всегда можем наведаться к старине Зигмунду, – дразнит он. – И тебя вылечат.  
Роза делает вид, что обиделась и толкает его в грудь. И, кажется, этот толчок разрывает невидимую струну напряжения внутри. После непродолжительной борьбы Доктор тянет Розу ближе, и она охотно устраивается у него под боком. Это совершенно естественно и не вызывает внутреннего протеста.  
Лучшее, что можно сделать в непонятной ситуации – это послать к черту непонятную ситуацию. В конце концов, кто установил границы нормальности?  
Так он и поступает.


End file.
